


Pretty In Pastel

by blumen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is also a massive emo and Lance won't shut up about it, M/M, Teasing, pastel goth! keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance didn't imagine he'd be spending his afternoon playing dress-up in pastel clothes with his boyfriend but it's not a problem. Especially not when Keith looks so cute in a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> This should not have taken as long as it did but nevertheless here it is. I felt like this fandom was severely lacking in pastel goth! Keith so I went ahead and decided to fill that void. Note that they've only been dating for a few months when reading.

Lance liked to believe there weren't any secrets between him and Keith. At least not secrets that were hidden in a cardboard box beneath heaps of old shoes and suitcases. This wasn't a small secret either, with the box being approximately the size of a television set from the 90s and just as heavy. After clearing away the heavy sheen of dust that had settled on it Lance could more clearly see the label 'throw out' in what he recognized to be Keith's loopy handwriting. Naturally, his curiosity was piqued, so pushing aside the voice in his head (that sounded suspiciously like Shiro) nagging him that this was an invasion of privacy, he pulled the lids apart to reveal the contents.

Lance didn't really know what exactly he expected. Something cool and dangerous like a gun maybe? Or some coordinates with a map that whoever found must use to fulfil their destiny? Not this. Whatever it is. Lance could identify it as fabric, very interesting fabric, but if he were to name them specifically he'd be lost. The real question was why Keith owned this.

“Lance!” Keith's voice was agitated, his words punctuated with each stomp up the stairs leading to the attic. “I've been calling you for at least five minutes!”

Lance didn't know why he felt so guilty (they were just clothes after all) but Keith's arrival made him jump high enough that he could have hit his head on the ceiling.

“O-oh hey, Keith,” Lance stuttered in reply. _Smooth_ , he mentally scolded himself.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, walking over to where Lance was perched on the ground.

“N-nothing,” Lance replied too quickly, turning a telltale shade of strawberry.

“Why are you being so weir-Oh,” Keith had stopped in his tracks and could clearly see what had Lance so flustered. “I thought I got rid of that stuff.”

“Well, uh, clearly not,” Lance replied, allowing a sticky silence to settle over them before gaining the courage to ask “Were you a cross-dresser before you met me?”

“I wouldn't say that.”

“These are women's clothes.”

“They aren't women's clothes, they're my clothes and I'm a man if you forgot.”

“Well yeah, but you know what I mean.”

Keith released a deep sigh, knowing that an explanation was due.

“When I met Pidge in the first year of uni I started trying to explore my own gender a bit and realized that I was definitely comfortable being male but I looked good in a skirt which eventually lead to me having a pastel goth phase.”

“Oh. I thought there'd be a bit more to it than that.”

“Nope. It only lasted about four months anyway.”

“And then you went back to being an emo.”

“I'm not an emo!”

“You cried when MCRX was revealed and then you cried again when it wasn't actually a comeback announcement.”

“That-That means nothing,” Keith denied but with suspiciously red cheeks. “Back to the subject, it's not like you never had any embarrassing phases.”

Lance's memory immediately conjured his revolting array of meme shirts he used to own when he was fourteen with a tight grimace. So maybe Keith had a point. But that didn't mean Lance had to admit it.

“You don't have to be embarrassed,” Lance assured with a chuckle, catching onto how Keith was awkwardly holding himself. “It's not weird-okay, maybe it is weird, but not in a bad way! It's actually quite cute.”

During the course of their relationship Keith was growing more accustomed to being called things like cute (although that didn't mean he'd blush any less hearing it.) If anything Lance was the cute one with his goofy expressions, endearing personality, and the way his nose twitched whenever he disliked something. Of course Keith would never admit it aloud; he'd still hear Lance boasting about it in his grave.

“Please say you have pictures,” Lance begged, hands held together in prayer.

“No way; I'm not letting you use it as blackmail.”

“Not for that, stupid. I think you'd look hot in a dress.”

It was far from the being the first time that Lance said something along the lines of finding Keith attractive but it still managed to fluster him.

“You know I could just put this on now, right? I'm pretty sure it all still fits.”

“Hold up. Is Keith Kogane suggesting that we play dress-up?”

“No I-”

“Aw, but that'd be fun. Plus, I think I'd look amazing in these leggings,” Lance held up a pair of galaxy print leggings that were previously situated at the top of the pile. Keith would argue that Lance would look good in anything (except those meme shirts buried in the depths of his Facebook that Lance thought he didn't know about.) “Okay I've decided we're doing this! Give me a moment, I need to get the right song.”

“This isn't going to be a montage, Lance.”

“Not with that attitude!”

After selecting an appropriate playlist (which was just Girls Just Wanna Have Fun on loop) on his phone, Lance decided they were ready.

“Seriously, you don't need to make a big deal out of this.”

“Just play along; it's fun.”

Annoyingly, Lance was right.

As predicted, Lance did look cute in the galaxy print leggings but since Lance was far skinnier than Keith they weren't as tight on him as he would have liked.

“Come on, Keith, you need to try something on too! They're your clothes after all.”

Shrugging, Keith stripped, not bothering to hide his smirk when Lance gawked at his naked torso. Deciding not to hold back, he chose a white long-sleeved crop top he remembered being his favourite paired with a short black skirt printed with candy eyeballs. Near the bottom of the box he found the bat-wing hair clips he used to use to pin his fringe back when it got too hot and slid them into place. He stepped into some white glittery tights embroidered with stars, taking care not to rip the thin fabric.

Lance had stopped switching between different graphic tees with snarky remarks. Instead, he was transfixed on Keith. Like Keith had guessed, the clothes fit him fine so he was confused why Lance was staring.

“Lance?” He prompted.

“Sorry, I just...” Lance trailed off, trying to find the words to explain the hammering in his chest. “Do you ever get overwhelmed by how gay you are?”

“But you're bi...”

“Forget it. What I meant to say is that you look really adorable.”

“Thanks.”

“No really. You should wear that all the time.”

“You don't look so bad yourself.”

“Yeah, I do look pretty good. I'd hit on me if I saw myself in a bar.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it's true-”

Keith leaned up to silence Lance before he could brag any more (and also maybe because he wanted to.) He could feel Lance smile into the kiss, making him grin in return.

“We should do this again sometime,” Lance suggested, resting his face on Keith's shoulder.

“Play dress-up?”

“Yeah, you could give me an emo makeover.”

“I'm not an emo!”

“Sure, buddy, sure.”

“I'm going to hit you.”

“Not if you can't catch me!”

Keith lunged for Lance as he sprinted away, the bows on his shirt bobbing as he did so. But Lance easily dodged and leaped down the stairs in escape. Keith sighed, debating to himself why he was dating such a child, but felt himself smile nonetheless before taking off to tackle Lance (and maybe make out with him too.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something in the same universe with Keith doing Lance's make-up and hair braiding so let me know if you'd be interested. Hope you enjoyed this fluff fest! Constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> also my tumblr is blumenwrites if you want to hmu


End file.
